Love lost in time
by Melissa Byrd
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha were just five when they met, now it's been a while. Kagome is back, but gets injured.M Pefect time for Inuyasha and her to talk.....or not..... *CHAPTER 5 IS UP AND 6 IS ON THE WAY! PLEASE READ!*
1. A Memory of Her

Author's note: THis takes place when Inuyasha and Kagome were both little.  
It may be dull and boring, but just be patient, it will speed up quickly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Kagome squealed in delight as she drifted down the well.  
  
*BoNK!* she landed on her rear, and quickly got up to brush herself off.  
"That was fun!"   
She quickly looked around to see where she was, but it wasn't familiar at all.  
  
"Where.....am I?" she asked, but quieted herself once she heard something from the bushes.  
  
"Wh-who's ther?"  
  
"YAH!!!" yelled Inuyasha as he lept out from the bushes, "Take that DEMON!"  
  
"Wait!" Kagome yelled as she ducked away from Inuyasha's minature claws.  
  
"Hey, you're no demon!"  
  
"I know I'm not! I'm Kagome!"  
  
"What's a....Ka-go-me?"  
  
"That's my name silly! What's yours?"  
  
"Inuyasha....."  
  
"Nice to meet you." she said, sticking out her hand in a gesture of friendship.  
  
"Feh."  
  
"Wanna play?"  
  
"I don't have time to play." Inuyasha said as he lept up into the tree.  
  
"Wait!" Kagome said as she ran behind him, and quickly scurried up into the tree after him, until she had reached where he was.  
  
"Quit following me!" he said, as he went a branch higher.  
  
"But...."   
Kagome quickly followed him once more, but this time, the branch could not hold their weight and collapsed to the ground.  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!"  
  
*THUD!*  
  
Inuyasha looked up to see Kagome, laying only centimeters away from his face. She had momentarily fainted.  
'She sure is pretty....' he thought as he inhaled her scent. He quickly put his arms around her to sit her up.  
  
"Ka-go-me, are you okay?" he asked as she slowly began to stir.  
  
"Hai.... I think so..."  
  
"Good...then COULD YOU GET OFFA ME!?!"  
  
***END OF FLASHBACK***  
  
That was when they were five. It had now been thirteen years since he had seen that Ka-go-me girl...and he wondered what had happened to her,  
wondering if she even remembered him.  
He was now eighteen, he had grown, but his thoughts were still the same of that girl.  
  
He sat quietly up in the tree by the first place he had seen her.  
  
"Inuyasha? What are you thinking about?" called a familiar voice.  
  
"Nothing!" he snapped.  
  
"Inuyasha......!"  
  
"I SAID NOTHING Miruko, now go away!"  
  
"FINE....baka..." he said quietly, and walked away.  
  
Inuyasha lept down from the tree.  
  
"What did you call me?"  
  
"Uh.....n-nothing."  
  
"I thought so..." he said as he returned his claws to their former state, and lept back into the tree to return to his thoughts.  
  
'I wish I could see her again.....' he thought as he watched his friend go back to chasing some of the humanoid girls.  
He then turned his focus towards the well, just wishing she'd come...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
LEMME KNOW WHAT YOU THIN!  
  
ARIGATSU! 


	2. A Memory of Him

WOW! I never received SIX reviews in less than a day of having something posted!  
Since I received that many, I decided to go ahead and write the next chapter so I could post it  
for you guys.  
I really appreciate the reviews, and the emails!  
  
Anyways, on with the story!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kagome  
  
In modern Japn, Kagome was laying on her bed, and trying to study for an exam she had,  
but to no prevailance. All she could do was think about that guy who jumped out at her from  
behind the bushes, back when she fell down into the well.  
  
"Inuyasha......." she sighed, "Will I ever get to see him again?"  
  
She sat up just to fall backwards onto her bed. She closed her eyes  
and tried to re-capture those moments.  
  
  
****  
  
  
"Ka-go-me, are you okay?" he asked as she slowly began to stir.  
  
"Hai.... I think so..."  
  
"Good...then COULD YOU GET OFFA ME!?!"  
  
"OH! GOMEN!" she said, quickly jumping to her feet and then holding out a hand to  
help Inuyasha up.  
  
He just stared at it blankly.  
  
"Want some help?"  
  
He then grabbed onto her hand as she helped to pull him up.  
  
'He's kinda Kawaii! But what's with the doggy ears?' Kagome thought.  
  
  
***End of flashback***  
  
  
*Sigh*   
  
"I don't even know if he remembers me, but....even so....I still miss him..."  
  
She sat, gazing up at her white ceiling, trying to think of a way to see him again.  
  
"THE WELL!! I MUST FIND IT!"  
  
She quickly lept off her bed and dashed out of the room.  
  
"Bye mom!" she said, only grabbing her backpack.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"For a walk!"  
  
*Slam!* she closed the door behind her.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
OUTSIDE  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Kagome quickly ran towards where the old shack used to be, where she rmemebered the well was,  
but since she had fallen into it, her grandfather had destroyed it, and all  
that remained was the hole that had been sealed up for all those years...all lose long  
and lonely years.....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It may seem rather weird how I'm writing this....if you don't like it,  
please forgive me...I may change this chapter If I come up with a better idea,  
one that I think everyone would like more... 


	3. Here goes nothing!

WOWZA!  
TWELVE REVIEWS IN LESS THAN A DAY?!?   
GREAT!  
  
Oh, as for Sailor Kitsune, I know they didn't meet when they were five, but this is   
MY version of the story, so therefore, things ARE going to be different...  
I don't mean that disrespectful or anything, but I do know, but I am using my imagination  
and puting my heart and emotions into writing this. Fanfictions are about what YOU want   
to happen to your characters, otherwise, it wouldn't be called FANfiction, would it?  
  
ON with the story!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome quickly ripped off the soggy and milldewed boards that covered up the well.  
She then removed the tarp, and looked down at the hole.  
  
The colors inside seemed to be a swirling pink and purple.  
  
"Here goes!" she shouted, as she lept in.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In Inuyasha's time~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha sat quietly up in the tree, watching how his sickly friends were acting.  
They weren't really sick, but sick in a love sense...  
  
"Feh..." he said, as he turned his attention towards the well.  
  
'I wonder....if she'll ever come back....' he thought, as he lept from the tree.  
  
Right at that moment, his senses were all a tingle.  
  
"What's that?" he said to himself, but getting the attention of Sango and Miruko.  
He turned his full attention towards the direction of the well.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Kagome~~~~~~~~~~  
"GAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!" she screamed as she fell onto the cold, dewey grass.  
  
She slowly stood up to brush herself off, and grabbed her backpack.  
As she started walking towards the bushes where she had first met Inuyasha, she realized she wasn't there alone.  
  
"Who's she?" Sango asked herself, "I don't believe I've seen her before..."  
  
"She sure is a cutie though!" Miruko said.  
  
"HENTAI!" Sango called as she hit him over the head.  
  
Inuyasha, also seeing the girl, quietly awaited her in the bushes.  
' I wonder if that's her.....' he thought, as he watched her carefully,  
but was quiet not to make his presence known.  
  
"Well,, this is the place, I believe..." she said, sitting directly infront of the bush that held Inuyasha.  
She shivered. It was a cold day, and she was thankful she had brought along her black hoodie.   
She quickly dug into her bag, in search for it.  
  
Inuyasha took this opportunity to make sure this was the girl. He breathed in her scent, and immediately realized.....  
"IT'S HER!!!!' he thought, wanting to leap out of the bushes and hug her, but instead, made a slight noise.  
  
"Who-who's ther?"  
  
"Seems like we've been through this before..." he said, stepping out of his hiding place.  
  
"I-inuyasha?!" she said with a shocked expression on her face.  
  
"The one and only." he said, staring at her smokey blue eyes.  
'She hasn't changed! If anything, she's even more beautiful than she was before....'  
  
"INUYASHA!!!" Kagome cried, running up to him, and hugging him making him gasp for air.  
  
"You're chocking me!" he muffled out.  
  
"OOPS! Gomen..." she said, blushing.  
  
"Feh..."  
  
"......"  
  
"I'm shocked you remembered me...you humans have been known to have a short memory..." he smirked.  
  
"I just couldn't forget about you, I don't know why...." ~_~'  
  
"Feh....."  
  
"WELL, IT'S THE TRUTH!"  
  
"Feh........" he said, leaping up into the tree.  
  
"I'm NOT joking!" she said, chasing after him.  
  
She followed him up to the second branch, and crawled out to where he was.  
  
'She's still the same!' he thought, giving her a half smile, half smirk, with one eyebrow raised.  
  
'He's still the same, stubborn guy I met....' she said, smiling at seeing her friend again.  
  
"You can HONESTLY say you don't care that I came back?"  
  
"Feh...."  
  
"Fine, I'll leave....." she sighed.  
  
'This trip was worhtless...I knew he didn't care....but then, why did he remember me? It's probably the same reason I remembered him.....  
One of those childhood memories long to be forgotten...'  
  
She started to climb down the tree and go back towards the well when.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cliffhangers....  
  
Hah....  
  
Oh, thanks to those who reviewed!!!  
  
  
Sailor Kitsune  
  
Kai19  
  
eddie  
  
Lynnie  
  
coray   
  
tOkU-ChAn   
  
Dark Dragon of the Seven Hells  
  
Morgan Black  
  
Bunny  
  
CorruptedAngel   
  
  
Dne227  
  
lindy*girl 


	4. Rememberance

OMG! Twenty reviews?!?!?!?!??!!?!?! I have never gotten so many over a story like this, and so fast!!!!  
  
Thanks! I will try to keep adding chapters fast!  
  
On with the story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She started to climb down the tree and go back towards the well when.....  
  
"Ka-go-me, don't go...." he sighed, grabbing her wrist.  
  
"NANI?"  
  
"I said don't go.... Please...."  
  
Kagome stopped struggling, taking in his words.   
  
"Are you sure?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Hai." he said as she sat down.  
He sat down beside her.  
  
"I didn't think you'd come back..." he said, now with a slight smile.  
  
"I didn't think YOU would remember me.......Or even thought enough of me to remember me, I mean, we  
only met that one time, for a few minutes.."  
  
"................"  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"You're lying!"  
  
"Feh...."  
  
"Inuyasha........."  
That was all she had to say...  
  
"Fine. I did care enough to remember you, and......." he begin to say, as he turned away from her to hide his slight blush.  
  
"And what?"  
  
".....And I DID want you to return........."  
'WHAT DID I JUST SAY? DID I SAY SUCH ALOUD?'  
  
'I can't believe he said that!' Kagome thought as she began to blush a little.  
  
"I didn't think you wanted me to return..."  
  
"Don't think that...try to think about good stuff, not like that..."  
  
"You mean be optimistic?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Kagome sweat dropped.  
"Never mind..."  
  
Inuyasha just looked at her, looking into her soul, and she did the same.  
  
Inuyasha finally snapped out of it.   
'It's like when I'm around her, no matter what it is, she gets me to say it..It's like she has   
some kind of power over me.' he thought as Kagome looked up at him, with a beautiful smile.  
  
'He's still as adorable as the day we met..with his little dog ears....He's really handsome....  
but I'm sure his heart looks just as good as he does!' Kagome thought, making herself giggle.  
  
"Inuyasha? Who's she?" came Sango's voice.  
  
"This is Kagome. We met when we were very little..."  
  
"Konichiwa Kagome." came Miruko's voice, as he had a goofy grin on his face.  
Sango seemed to know exactly what he was thinking.  
  
"HENTAI!" she yelled as she tried to slap some sence into him.  
  
"Gomen...just overlook him..." she said with a smile.  
  
^-^' "Pleased to meet you." she said, extending her hand towards Sango, who shook it politely.  
  
'Oh, so that's what she ment by that...' Inuyasha thought.  
  
Miruko stood up slowly, trying to avoid being hit again. 'Hey, don't I get ona those?' he thought in a whining tone.  
  
"Well, we've got fruit we need to find. Let's go Miruko."  
  
"But I wanna stay!" he shouted, as Sango pulled him along.  
  
Kagome just gigled as she watched the two.  
  
"I take it they are a couple?"  
  
"Hai..."  
  
"They make a cute one."  
  
Inuyasha sweat dropped. 'Is she SURE about that?'  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"What made you remember me all those years? OR do you even know?"  
  
Inuyasha began to blush heavily while his eyes bugged out.  
  
"NANI?"  
  
"What made you remember me..."  
  
"......................."  
  
He didn't really want to tell her. 'Oh, I have loved you since the first day we met, ever since you fell on top of me, and I looked at you there. JEEZE! I can't tell her that!'  
he thought as he struggled to even utter a sound..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N: I'm trying to make this last as long   
as I can.  
Hope you liked it! 


	5. Strange Feelings

"Please Inuyasha, tell me...."  
  
*LONG SIGH*  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Feh..."  
  
"Inuyasha......"  
  
"Since we met, I have had a strange feeling towards you..THAT is why I remembered you....SATISFIED?"  
  
Kagome just stared at him.  
  
"Since we met?"  
  
'Great, she's not satisfied!'  
  
"Hai Baka, since we met..." he said, getting up and walking away.  
  
"Wait! What's with the na-" Kagome got cut short when she tripped over a tree root.  
  
Inuyasha looked back to see her lying on the ground.  
  
"Kagome!" he yelled without having difficulty pronouncing her name. He quickly ran towards her to see if he was okay.  
'Dang human bodies!'  
  
He reached her, and turned her facing him. "Kagome, are you alright?" he asked, looking down at her.  
'She is so beautiful.....'  
  
"Hai..I just tripped..." she said with a weak smile. He helped her up, and she fell to the ground after one step.  
"OUCH!"she cried.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I think I hurt my ankle......" she sighed.  
  
"Feh....Weak humans!"  
  
"I'M NOT WEAK!!!!!"  
  
"Shut up and stay still...I'll carry you to the nearest village..."  
'Great....now maybe I won't have to tell her how I feel.....or atleast  
have a longer time to do it...' he thought as he picked her up into his arms, making her squeal as she felt his claws around her shoulder.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
To be continued.  
  
Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. *Tells each one thanks personally*  
I really appreciate it!  
  
I'll continue either later today, or tomarrow morning!  
  
Ja ne! 


	6. Can it be Helped?

*Sign* I won't be able to update tomarrow due to baka teachers! We just had a snow and  
they are only calling for a two hour delay when the roads around us Haven't been cleared.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha had arrived at the village, and was now at the door of a hut.  
  
"Inuyasha..... ?" she asked as he entered the hut without knocking.  
  
"Keade-baba!" he yelled, still holding her in his arms.  
  
"What is it now, Inuyasha?" she called, coming out from behind a large curtain.  
  
"She's hurt."  
  
"Where at my child?"  
  
"Her ankle?" he asked, looking down at Kagome who nodded.  
  
"Set her down."  
  
He quickly sat Kagome down on a pile of pillows.  
  
"Hmm....." Keade said as she examined the ankle.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's not serious. Just a sprain, but a bad one. It will take about a week or more to heal."  
  
'YES!' Inuyasha thought.  
"Is there anything you can do?" he asked.  
  
"No Inuyasha, this has to heal on its own. Just make sure your friend stays off of it."  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Arigato." Kagome said thanking the old woman.  
  
"Don't worry about it...Inuyasha, follow me." she said, walking towards a room.  
  
He picked Kagome up and carried her after Keade.  
  
"You can stay in here." she said, pointing to a rather large feather bed, which was covered in pillows.  
  
Inuyasha carried her and sat her on the bed.  
  
Keade started to leave.  
"Arigato...." Kagome said with a smile.  
  
She returned the smile and closed the door.  
  
"Arigato Inuyasha...." she said, trying to get comfortable.  
"OMG! I can't stay here!"  
  
Inuyasha looked at her in shock. "Why the heck not?!?"  
  
"Because! Mom and Souta will be worried about me!"  
  
*Sigh*  
  
"You don't really have a choice, do you?"  
  
"No! I gotta go back. Mom would kill me if I didn't come back   
atleast to let her know i was okay...."  
  
"Feh....FINE! I'll take you back, but then I'm coming back here."  
  
"Fine...."  
  
"And you're coming with me!"  
  
"NANI?!"  
  
"You heard me." he replied coarsely as he used a sheet to wrap her ankle up in, grabbed her backpack, and grabbed Kagome herself.  
  
"Wait!" she yelled, but to no use. Before she could say anyhting else, he had bounded out the door.  
  
"Arigato Keade-Sama!" she yelled as Keade just laughed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To be continued.  
Or maybe, not? 


	7. The Scent of Peaches

Within a few minutes, they had reached the well.  
  
"Is there anything you say or do before you jump in?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Fine." he yelled as he drew Kagome closer to him, and jumped in.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In Kagome's Time~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha lept out of the well as the purplish-pink light that once surrounded them disappeared.  
  
"Is this it?" he asked, looking around him.  
  
"You gotta open the door..." she giggled.  
  
Inuyasha just blushed as he opened the door.  
  
"This is it." she smiled.  
  
"MAN! Let's hurry up so I can get away from this wretched smelL!"  
  
Kagome just looked at him puzzled.  
  
"Where is your hut?"  
  
"It's over there. And it's a house." she called as she pointed at a two story building.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes grew large as he walked towards the extremely tall *hut*.  
  
"Mom! I'm home!" she called as Inuyasha kicked the door closed.  
  
'Now how am I going to explain Inuyasha to her?.....' she thought.  
  
"Welcome home Ka-" her mom said as she entered the room, "......-gome"  
Her mouth fell open as she stared at them.  
  
"Um, mom, this is Inuyasha." she said, "Inuyasha, this is my mom."  
  
"Konichiwa Kagome's Mom." he said, putting on a fake smile.  
  
"I sprained my ankle, but Inuyasha helped me here, but his mom wants me to come and stay with them. May I?"  
  
"........................."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"........"  
  
"I promise to take good care of your daughter."  
  
"........"  
  
"MOM!"  
  
"O-ohkay............"  
  
"Arigato mom!" she said with a smile, "Inuyasha, I need to go pack."  
She said, "Could you put me down please?"  
  
"Baka, your ankle! Just show me where to go."  
  
"Fine. Up those stairs...." she pointed to a long path of stairs.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kagome's Room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They entered Kagome's room, and he placed her on her bed.  
  
"What's this?" Inuyasha asked, holding up a tube of body glitter. He took the cap off, and squirted some into his hand.  
'EWW!!!!!' he thought, 'WHAT IS THIS STUFF!' he threw the tube onto the floor, and wiped the glitter off his hands onto  
his haori.  
  
"It's body glitter." Kagome said, leaning off the bed to pick up the tube.  
"Girls use it to ....well, um....decorate themselves." she said, placing the cap on it.  
  
"Ummmmm...."   
  
"Never mind....." Kagome said as she hopped off the bed and over to the dresser. She was shocked to feel Inuyasha picking her up again.  
  
"Just tell me what to do. YOU don't need to hurt your ankle anymore Baka!"  
  
*LONG SIGH*  
  
"Inuyasha, I'd much rather pack things myself."  
  
"Fine! But if you fall, don't come crawling to me!"  
  
Kagome just raised an eyebrow and hopped to her dresser once more.  
  
"Let's see...." she said, as she started to toss stuff onto the bed.  
  
Inuyasha turned his attention to something new. He lifted up what appeared to be a type of a sling-shot or something.  
He turned to see if Kagome was looking, but she wasn't. She had her attention on something in her second drawer.  
Inuyasha took the opportunity to 'good' use. He took the body glitter that was sitting on the table.  
He put it in the 'slingshot' and pulled back.  
  
*SLAM!* The body glitter smacked the wall, just inches above Kagome's head.  
  
"Inuyasha, what are you-" she turned around to see Inuyasha with a goofy grin on his face, with her underwear in his hands.  
"WHY DO YOU HAVE MY UNDERWEAR?!!"  
  
"Under-wear?"  
  
"Never mind! Just please set those down!" she said blushing a furious red.  
All of a sudden, she fell to the floor. "OUCH!"  
  
"Kagome? Are you okay?!" he asked, leaning over to pick her up.  
"I'm fine....uh....my freakin' ankle!" she winced in pain.  
  
"Kagome, just tell me what you need, and I'll get it for you."  
  
*SIGH*  
  
"Fine...." she finally gave in.  
  
He already saw her underwear, she couldn't be more embarrassed, could she?"  
  
Inuyasha turned his attention now to a small bag sitting on the floor.  
  
"What's this? he asked, pulling something out of the bag."  
  
"It-Inuyasha! Please put that back!"  
  
"I just wanna know what it is......" he said in a pleading tone.  
  
She snached the tampon out of his hand. "You don't really need to know what it is..."  
Her face more red than before.  
  
Maybe I spoke too soon...  
  
"Let's conetrate on the packing...." she sighed, hating having snapped at him.  
  
"Feh..."  
  
"Can you please look in my closet, and pull out a pair of pants and a shirt?"  
  
"Fine..."  
  
Inuyasha looked around. "What's a closet?"  
  
"Just open the two doors in front of you." Kagome sweat dropped.  
  
"Oh...." he said as he opened the doors and revealed a whole heck of a lot of outfits.  
  
Inuyasha pulled out a pair of sweat pants. 'They sorta look like what i have on...'  
  
He tossed them to Kagome.  
  
'Sweat pants?'  
  
Then Inuyasha turned to pull down a wrap-around top, which he also tossed to Kagome.  
  
He did this about five more times, until Kagome spoke. "Okay Inuyasha, I think I have enough clothes!"  
  
'I just hope they match..' she thought.  
  
She finished stuffing them into her backpack.  
She also had packed a smaller bag filled with her 'personal' items, just in case.  
  
"Crap! It's dark outside!" Inyasha said.  
  
"Is it?"  
  
"Think I would say so if it wasn't?"  
  
"Well, it's too late to go then......"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Atleast I can get a bath.."  
  
"Baaaath?"  
  
"A bath. Something we could both use." she said, holding her nose and pretending to gag at his scent.  
He just looked at her confusedly.  
  
"Inuyasha, could you carry me through that door?" she asked, pointing at a door.  
  
He picked her up and carried her through the door. He sat her down and didn't go far. She turned on the lights, and watched him sheild his eyes. She then cut on the dimmer.  
"Better?"  
  
"Feh.."  
  
"Okay Inuyasha.....I need to take a bath, so I'm going to need to be alone." she said, emphasizing the 'alone' part.  
  
"Feh......" he said as he walked back into Kagome's room.  
  
He listened as he heard the water cut on, and a peach-scent filled the air.  
  
He looked around her room at everything, taking it all in.  
  
A few moments later....he heard a loud noise coming from the bathroom.   
He quickly ran into the room. "Kagome! Are you okay?!"  
  
"GAAH!!" she said, thankful that the shower curtain wasn't see-through.  
"I just dropped my bottle of shower jell! Now please, don't worry and let me take a shower in peace!"  
  
He could see her figure with her amrs crossed in front of her.   
He quickly turned around and left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He heard the shower water cut off, and the shower curtain slide.  
  
She entered the room with her bathrobe wrapped around her slender figure.  
She hopped carefully towards the bed, and lay down on it. Inuyasha threw her bag to the floor.  
  
"I'm going to bed... You can sleep here too, if you wish..so we can wake up early in the morning."  
  
With that, Kagome closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.  
Inuyasha inhaled the scent of her hair as he hugged her figure tightly. She smelt of peaches. One  
of his favorite scents....   
He thought about the days happenings until sleep took him. 


	8. A Honey bun and new words

The next morning, Kagome woke up to find Inuyasha's arms wrapped around her slender waist.  
  
'I can't believe he actually remembered me.....after all those years....I wonder why....  
I'll get him ot answer my question later.......once we're at Keade's.....' she thought, placing a slight smile on her lips.  
  
"Glad to see you're finally up." Inuyasha said, suprising her.  
  
"I thought you were still asleep."  
  
"No."  
  
"I can see that now." Kagome said as she glared at Inuyasha.  
  
"Can we please get ready and leave?"  
  
"Fine. Just let me change clothes."  
  
"Fine." Inuyasha said, still sitting with Kagome on the bed.  
  
"Inuyasha, you have to leave first." she said in an irritated tone.  
  
Inuyasha just sat there.  
  
"OR ATLEAST TURN YOUR BACK!!!!!"  
  
"Feh...." he said as he turned around facing the wall.  
  
"Kagome hopped to her dresser than hung on to it as she got out what she needed, then hopped towards her closet.  
  
"OUCH." she said as she stumbled over her sneaker.  
  
"Baka...." Inuyasha mumbled as he walked over there to help her.  
He quickly helped her up and sat her on the bed. Then he walked over towards the closet and pulled out the prettiest of her outfits.  
  
"Here...." he said, tossing it to her.  
It was a pair of loose-fitting paints with the logo 'Princess' on the side,  
Along with a matching top that had 'Princess' written accross it.  
  
'Why the princess outfit?' She thought.  
  
Inuyasha then turned his back away from Kagome long enough for her to change.  
  
"Okay Inuyasha, I'm ready." she said as he turned around.  
'Those clothes suit her well..' he thought as he picked her up and her bag.  
  
"Oh!" she said, "Do you want something to eat before we leave?"  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
He carried her downstairs and into the living room.  
"In there." she pointed.  
Inuyasha quickly carried her into the kitchen, and sat her down on the counter.  
  
"Let's see....." she said, pulling out two bowls and stuck them in her bag. Then she turned to a drawer that was  
right below her and she pulled out some chopsticks. She struggled to move to the next cabinet, but Inuyasha helped her.  
"Arigato."  
  
"Feh.."  
  
"Do you like Ramen?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Noodles."  
  
"Oh, yeah..."  
  
"Okay." she said as she neatly placed about eight packs of ramen in her backpack.  
She then pulled out some boxes of cookies, cerial, and fruit bars, then turned to Inuyasha.  
"Well, all I need to get now are drinks..." Then she reached up and got some packets of cocoa mix.  
  
"Ready." she proclaimed with a smile.  
  
"Finally."  
Then she tossed Inuyasha a honey bun (a/n: very nutricious!..lol).  
  
"Try it." she said as he looked at it puzzled.   
He uuickly bit into it.  
  
"AFTER you remove the plastic!" she shouted as she sweat dropped.  
  
Inuyasha just raised an eyebrow as he tore off the 'plaztik' as she had called it.  
Then he bit down into the pastery.  
She just eyed him as he devoured the whole thing.  
  
"Are you ready?" she asked as she tooked the plastic wrapper which he was now licking clean and tossed it into the recycle bin.  
  
"Yeah...." he said, picking her and her backpack up and walking out the door and letting Kagome make sure the door was locked. 


	9. Kouga

Gomen. It's been a while.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Once back in Inuyasha's time, the place where they met, and re-united, they headed off towards Kaede's village.  
  
"We gotta make it before sunset..." he said, running towads the village. Every minute, the sun grew lower and lower in the darkening sky.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"The forest is dangerous at night." that was all he said.  
  
"Oh..." in her mind, she began to picture all the things that may happen, but they were interrupted when Inuyasha jerked to a halt, sniffing the air, and setting her down on a rock.  
  
"Kouga..." he growled, his teeth clenched.  
  
"Kouga? Nani?"  
  
"He's a wolf..." he said as a blue whirl wind was heading towards them, stopping just feet away from Kagome.  
  
"EEP!" she cried as it was in arms-length.  
  
Inuyasha stepped over towards her proctectively. "Just stay calm." he said, blocking her with his arms.  
  
"Why are you so protective over her, Dog breath?" said a youkai dressed as a wolf.  
  
"I suggest you BACK OFF!" Inuyasha growled, glaring at Kouga furiously.  
  
"And why should I? Unless...."  
  
"Unless what, wolf!?"  
  
"Unless she's your mate." he smirked, winking at the ingured Kagome behind Inuyasha.  
  
'He hasn't seen what I look like, yet he's...flirting with me. Wait, did he just call me Inuyasha's MATE?'  
  
"She's NOT my mate..." 'Yet.' "But it doesn't mean you have the right ot her!" he growled worse than before, baring his fangs.  
  
"I don't have time to fight, but when I return, she shall go with me." he said, winking at Kagome, who blushed.  
  
Inuyasha let out a low growl seeing him wink. 'Hasn't he done ENOUGH?'  
  
"I must be on my way. See you soon, my lady!" he said, as the whirl wind re-formed and he was off.  
  
"Who or what was that?!" Kagome asked, placing her hand on inuyasha's shoulder, feeling him tense slightly beneath her.  
  
"Feh...that was a wolf called Kouga. Don't worry, if he steps within three feet of you, I'll kill him." he said, pounding his fist into his palm.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
Inuyasha realized her hand was still on his shoulder, and began to blush slightly, and trying to avoid her from seeing it, he quickly picked Kagome up, carrying her in his arms.   
  
"Come on," he said, "We only have minutes to make it before sunset."   
  
He felt her arms surround his neck tightly, only causing his blush to grow deeper. He almost tripped from the distraction, but merely used it to leap into the tree branches.  
  
"EEEk!" she cried as she felt her body jolt from the ground to a tree branch many feet above.  
  
"Calm down, we're almost there." he said, leaping from branch to branch, racing the sun setting in the horizon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next chapter will be out later today. 


End file.
